


Call Me Flynn

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: He whispered in her ear, "Call me Flynn," while he gently suckled her earlobe, "Much sexier."





	Call Me Flynn

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Post-movie. "Eugene" is such a dorky, unsexy name. He would much rather have Rapunzel go ahead and call him "Flynn" in bed instead."

The first time he had sex with Rapunzel one of the sounds that came out of her mouth was his name. But it wasn’t “Flynn,” a name he had gone as for a long time but rather his actual birth name of “Eugene.” He didn’t really call out her name when they had sex because it was non-monosyllabic and his mind always went blank at the moment of orgasm, so he simply moaned or grunted or sighed. He would whisper her name during foreplay or when he wasn’t coming. She liked calling his name out, but Eugene was so not a sexy name. When he thought of his name, he thought of the smart, socially uncomfortable advisors that the King and Queen had. Not someone as so decidedly sexy as he was. He knew he was sexy. She liked to kiss and touch his body before or as they made love. It was his name that made him feel unsexy. 

So, he figured, why not ask her if she wouldn’t mind calling him something else, or at least try to. He asked her one evening as they were about to make love. He had considered asking her the way a Eugene would have asked this: shyly, like a socially incompetent who wasn’t very sexy—planned out.

Instead it was spontaneous and sexy like his alias of Flynn. He was kissing her body and caressing her, his cock poking against her thighs, when he whispered in her ear, “Call me Flynn,” while he gently suckled her earlobe, “Much sexier.”


End file.
